Un amigo especial
by Ojo de Tigre
Summary: Perla esta preocupada por Lapis y por las gemas corruptas que están en el océano y decide hacer algo para poder ser de más ayuda. Mientras también esta empezando a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento por su amigo el alcalde que nunca experimento por nadie ni si quiera por Rose ¿ Sera amor ? es la pregunta que acaba haciéndose.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebeca Sugar, pero la historia es mía.**

 _ **Mi plan.**_

Echaba de menos a Lapis, tanto como Peridot. Ella fue una de las primeras personas que no me trataron como si fuera una simple perla, ella fue mi primera amiga y estoy dispuesta a salvarla. Mi plan era hacer algo que solo algunas de nuestra especie podemos hacer, pero necesitaba que Peridot hiciera algo. Busque a Peridot y no tarde en encontrarla, estaba sentada en el sofá, era fácil encontrarla. Hacía poco que derrotamos a la Amalgama ( el clouster ) y las dos estábamos ideando planes para ir a por Lapis, ya sabíamos que se habían des fusionado y Lapis estaba en el océano reteniendo la sin estar fusionada. Me acerque a ella y me senté junto a ella.

\- Peridot.

\- Si, Perla.

\- Necesito que me hagas un gran favor, voy a volver ha mi gema a regenerar de una forma muy especial que solo algunas podemos hacerlo. cuando te pregunten dale esta carta a Granate- dije tendiendo la carta.

\- Pero ¿ por qué razón ?- pregunto Peridot extrañada.

\- Por Lapis- dije antes de volver a mi gema para regenerarme con un nuevo aspecto.

Dos días después:

\- Steven, que esta pasando- dijo el alcalde al ver la gema de Perla en la orilla de la playa regenerándose.

\- Perla esta volviendo- dijo Steven.

Al abrir los ojos me asuste el alcalde y Steven me miraban con cara de felicidad y no sabía como reaccionar. Había vuelto después de dos días dentro de mi gema, no era la vez que había tardado mas. Llevaba un top azul con una estrella amarilla y lo mas importante ya no tenia piernas en vez de eso una azul y larga cola de sirena se encontraba donde un vez estuvieron aquellas. Estaba en el océano lo cual era buena señal y entonces apareció Amatista, fue corriendo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

\- Guau P. Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía con esa forma- dijo Amatista.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te podías convertir en una sirena?- dijo Steven.

\- No es algo normal y solo lo he echo para ir ha buscar a Lapis con Peridot- dije un poco sonrojada. Aparte la mirada y vi que el alcalde se había quedado petrificado- ¿ esta usted bien señor alcalde?, un momento ¿ que hace usted aquí?- no entendía que podía hacer aquí.

\- Yo estoy bien- dijo recomponiéndose- solo pasaba por aquí le traía una foto que había encontrado que pensé que le interesaría y vi lo que estaba pasando.

\- Me gustaría ver esa foto- dije interesada mientras el alcalde me la mostraba.- pero es imposible esta soy yo poco antes de que encontráramos a Amatista.

\- Déjame ver- dijo Amatista quitándome la foto de las manos.

\- Amatista dame la foto- no podía creer lo que había hecho- ademas es del alcalde.

\- Pueden quedársela yo creo que deberían guardarla- dijo muy cortos el alcalde- lo que importa es que ahora la tendrán de recuerdo.

\- La llevare a casa y se la enseñare a Granate.

\- Vale Amatista, pero no la pierdas- dije preocupada- Steven podrías decirle a Peridot que se prepare baos a ir a buscar a Lapis.

\- Si claro ahora vuelvo con ella.

\- Bueno señor alcalde...- dije dudando un poco.

\- Llámame Dewey.

\- Si bueno, estaré ausente unos días y si encuentra más fotos si no le importa me las podría guardar hasta que vuelva- dije con el corazón a mil por hora.

\- Si, por supuesto. Estas preciosa, me voy creo que mi hijo me esta llamando. adiós.

\- Si , adiós - entonces Granate apareció junto a Peridot- hola Granate.

\- Perla- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- trae la de vuelta junto a Peridot.

\- Si- dije y Granate se fue , gire la cabeza para mirar a Peridot que se había quedado de piedra- Peridot estas lista.

\- Pues claro- dijo decidida- pero ¿ por qué no me dijiste que podías hacer eso?

\- Porque es algo muy inusual si no me equivoco solo yo y otra más lo podemos hacer- dije yo, parecía que Peridot se había sorprendido bastante. Pero no estaba dispuesta ha dejar a Lapis encerrada en el océano- vamos.

Peridot se coloco un traje especial y nos adentramos en el océano, no me lo podía creer en el océano también había gemas corruptas. Sera necesario que las atrapemos después de que encontremos a Lapis. Al encontrarla no lo pude creer Lapis estaba usando toda su energía para crear una prisión para que Jasper no les atacara. Lapis no nos vio a la primera pero Jasper.

\- Peridot sácame de aquí y que haces con esa extraña criatura- me acerque a Lapis y Jasper me pudo ver bien- esa es Perla, Peridot te uniste a ellas. Traidora.

\- Perla- dijo Lapis al verme- eres tu.

\- Si amiga y no vengo sola, Peridot también esta aquí- dije yo al verla sonreír.

\- Que contenta estoy- dijo ella.

\- Bueno la primero, Peridot dame el desestabilizador de gemas.

Entonces entre en donde Lapis tenía encerrada a Jasper y empezamos a luchar. Jasper consiguió darme muchos golpes, pero al final gracias a Peridot conseguí darle con el desestabilizador y enviarla de vuelta al templo. Cogimos a Lapis y la llevamos hasta la playa para que descansase. había pasado un día y estábamos agotada. A la mañana siguiente Steven nos vio sentadas en una roca y fue corriendo hacia nosotras para darnos un abrazo, entonces Granate apareció.

\- Granate hemos conseguido rescatar a Lapis y Jasper esta en el templo, pero hay muchas gemas corruptas en el océano hay que ir por ellas.

\- Opino lo mismo, Perla necesito que no cambies de forma hasta que atrapemos a todas.

\- Estas segura- dije yo.

\- Si ademas he conseguido algo para que te puedas transportar a tu cuarto cuando quieras- dijo dándome una pequeña pulsera.

\- Bueno Steven parece que Connie empezara a entrenar para las batallas submarinas- dije con emoción.

\- Genial- dijo con sus ojos en forma de estrella.

\- Yo os ayudare con eso- dijo Lapis emocionada.

\- Bueno Steven dile a Connie que mañana vamos a practicar bajo el agua que se traiga un traje de buceo.

\- Pues claro.

No he visto a Dewey ¿que estará haciendo?. Me gustaría poder hablar con él´espero verle mañana. Y me quede pensando en eso mientras cantaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: esta historia no tengo pensado escribirla tan a menudo coma la de Tigre ya que tengo preferencia por la otra.**

 ** _Un día de diversión._**

Se lo que dirán las gemas no necesitamos dormir pero al no saber que hacer el aburrimiento pudo conmigo y no pude evitar dormirme. Al despertar me subí a una roca y empece a canta, era por la mañana y me apetecía mucho, entonces escuche como otra voz se unía a la canción. Cuando termine no pude evitar mirar haber quien era, mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando me dí cuenta que al lado mía estaba sentado Dewey. No pude evitar emocionarme un poco ya que me fije en que traía algo en sus manos.

\- Hola Dewey.

\- Hola Perla, le he traído una rosa, pensé que le gustaría- al oír esas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al igual que el.

\- Muchas gracias me encantan las rosa, em... cantas muy bien- dije mirando la Rosa con determinación. No era una rosa corriente, era blanca.

\- Tu también- me sonroje aun más, hay estaba yo sin saber que decirle. Entonces escuche una risa no muy lejos y descubrí rápidamente que Steven y Amatista estaban ocultos tras unas rocas.

\- Amatista y Steven salgan de hay, les parece gracioso- me gire y casi me caigo pero entonces Dewey me agarro por la espalda y quedamos uno enfrente del otro.

\- Mira Steven, son unos tortolitos- dijo Amatista haciendo que volviera a sentarme al lado de Dewey, lo que más me sorprendió es que Lapis estaba con ellos.

\- Amatista- dije yo enfadada.

\- Tranquila P. No te enfades- dijo ella tranquilizándome.

\- Perla, Connie llegara en una hora- dijo Steven.

\- Dejemos les solos- dijo Lapis haciendo que ellos dos fueran para casa. Como si ya no fuera suficiente el chico de las patatas, Ronaldo, apareció.

\- Alcalde, esta usted sentado al lado de una sirena- dijo Ronaldo.

\- Solo hablábamos, ademas ella es Perla- dijo.

\- Esto lo tengo que subir a mi bloc- dijo el niño haciéndome una foto con su mocil.

\- Espera.

\- Déjele, no importa.

\- Perla- dijo Dewey captando mi atención.

\- Si.

\- Te gustaría que fuéramos a nadar mañana por la mañana- me puse muy nerviosa no sabía que contestar me lo pensé y le respondí.

\- Si- el alcalde se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad.

Entonces Steven se acerco a mí para sentarse a esperar a Connie que ya debería estar al llegar.

\- Steven ¿como se sabe que tienes una cita?- pregunte.

\- Pues la persona te pide que hagas algo a solas con el, algo especial- me respondió.

\- Steven, creo que tengo una cita- dije muy contenta.

\- Genial- dijo con sus ojos estrellados. A lo lejos se escucho un hola y salte a el agua, cuando miré resulto que era Connie que llegaba con dos trajes de buceo.

\- Hola, Connie. Les espero dentro del agua- dije mientras nadaba de un lado para otro.

\- Ya estamos listos- tuve que esperar cinco minutos, pero mereció la pena.

\- Entren- dije.

\- Guau Perla, ¿desde cuando eres una sirena?- dijo Connie.

\- Desde hace unos día. No tarden tanto Lapis nos espera- dije yo con impaciencia.

\- Hola Lapis- dijo Steven.

\- Hola Steven y encantada Connie- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

\- Encantada Lapis- dijo mientras creaba dos hologramas.

Le enseñe a Connie unas tácticas básicas, ella en ese momento tenía desventaja así que tendríamos que ir muy poco a poco. Después Lapis y yo hicimos un duelo también, en estos momentos tengo ventaja así que es normal que después de un rato acabara acorralando a Lapis. La mañana paso rápido y después de que comieran algo decidimos hacer una guerra de agua Amatista, Granate, Steven y Connie contra yo y Lapis. Peridot quedaría de arbitro, a ella no le gusta mojarse y el agua estaba muy fría para ella. Lapis solo creaba bolas de agua que después lanzaba y yo salpicaba y nadaba lo mas rápido posible para que no me mojaran con las pistolas de agua. al final lo dejamos en empate. Después ellos hicieron carreras mientras yo descansaba sentada en una roca, mientras hablaba con Peridot, entonces Lapis pensó en gastarnos una broma y nos tiró a las dos al agua. Cuando reaccione cogí a Peridot y la lleve nadando hasta Lapis sin que esta se diera cuenta y se agarro a su espalda, Lapis se asusto mucho y la tiró de su espalda. Peridot volvió a la roca para secarse, estaba muy graciosa su pelo se había alisado y ya no le tenía en forma de triangulo amarillo. Al llegar la noche decidí que era buena idea irme a mi habitación y utilice la pulsera que me dejo granate. Al llegar me sorprendí al ver a Lapis sentada en una cama de agua.

\- Lapis si quieres puedes dormir en esta cama- dije haciendo aparecer una cama.

\- Gracias, pero ¿tu que?- pregunto preocupada.

\- Tengo otra, pero yo no suelo dormir- le explique.

\- Puede venir Steven decía que quería hacer una fiesta de pijamas en tu cuarto.

\- Porque no ve ha buscarle- dije abriendo la puerta. Poco después apareció Steven y hice aparecer dos camas, una con un colchón de agua.

\- Ven Steven- tengo otra cama.

\- Lapis hay que esperar a que Perla se duerma- dijo Steven haciendo que me sonrojase.

\- ¿ Por qué?- pregunto Lapis extrañada.

\- Cada vez que tiene un sueño lo proyecta desde su gema- dijo Steven.

\- Steven no creo que vaya a dormirme de nuevo- dije yo. Es verdad que Amatista decía que era muy divertido, pero que pasaría si tuviera una pesadilla y Steven la viera. Eso me preocupaba.

\- Pues deberías hacerlo para tu cita- dijo Steven haciendo que me sonrojara.

\- ¿ Perla tiene una cita ?- pregunto Lapis.

\- Si, se podría decir que tengo una cita- dije mientras pensaba en lo que me dijo Steven.

Steven no tardo mucho en dormirse al igual que Lapis, yo sin embargo me dormí horas después de que amaneciera. No sabía que hacer ademas porque el alcalde querría tener una cita conmigo, no lo se pero estoy feliz de que vallamos a nadar juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**La cita.**_

Al despertarme Lapis y Steven me estaban mirando, decidí volver rápidamente al océano a esperar a Dewey. Amatista salió de casa y se acerco a hablar conmigo.

\- Hola P. ¿ Que haces ?- dijo ella mientras observaba una concha.

\- Estoy esperando a alguien, así que mato el tiempo buscando conchas por la orilla para Steven- dije mientras le mostraba un gran montón de conchas de diferentes colores.

\- Si que estas aburrida.

\- Puedes decirle a Lapis que me haga compañía- dije, conociendo a Amatista se iría a su cuarto a comer.

\- Si claro, pero solo si me consigues un pez multicolor para que sea mi mascota- dijo con un tono malicioso.

\- Claro, después voy a buscarlo- Amatista se fue y poco después Lapis apareció y se sentó al lado mía.

\- Hola Perla, quieres que te ayude. Deberías cambiarte de ropa para tu cita- dijo ella.

\- ¿ Por que ?- pregunte extrañada.

\- Es lo normal. El alcalde irá con un traje de submarinismo porque si no se ahogaría, pero si estuvierais fuera el iría arreglado. O eso dice Steven- Lo que dijo Lapis me hizo reflexionar, poco después aparecí con un vestido azul y verde, un collar con una concha y el pelo decorado con perlas negras y blancas.

\- ¿ Como estoy ?- pregunte mientras Lapis recogía algunas conchas de color azul.

\- Perfecta- dijo Lapis haciendo que me sonrojase.

\- He visto una almeja en el fondo ahora vuelvo- dije sumergiéndome. Al rato salí y me encontré a Dewey en la orilla, le di la almeja a Lapis y me acerque a Dewey.

\- Hola Perla, em... bonito vestido- dijo haciendo que me sonrojase.

\- Nos vamos- dije agarrándole la mano- adiós Lapis.

\- Adiós.

Le lleve hasta un arrecife. Todo iba genial hasta que apareció un gran pez espada de color amarillo con una gema incrustada, y nos ataco. Rápidamente aparte a Dewey de aquel monstro y le dije que fuera a buscar a las demás. Poco después aparecieron Granate y Lapis, el monstruo aprovecho que me quede mirando para lanzarme hacia una roca del arrecife. Lapis corrió a ayudarme, mientras Granate invocaba sus guantes para golpear al monstruo. Volví a invocar mi arma, la cual lance rápidamente hacia el ojo del monstruo haciendo que retrocediera, Granate nado hacia el y le dio el golpe final. Se escucho un gran estruendo que hizo que me tapara los oídos y Granate encapsulo la gema para después enviarla al templo. Porque hoy con lo bien que lo estaba pasando, y porque me siento tan mal por no haber podido terminar de enseñarle el arrecife a Dewey ¿Qué es lo que siento ? Deje de pensar en eso cuando al salir me encontré a Dewey andando de un lado a otro. Nada más verme se acerco a mi y me examino con la mirada, yo no entendía nada.

\- Estas bien, menos mal- dijo el haciendo que me extrañara.

\- Pues claro ¿ por qué no iba a estarlo ?- pregunte.

\- Esa cosa empezó a atacarnos. Solo se a agrietado un poco tu gema- dijo haciendo que me asustara.

\- Dewey ve a buscar a Steven- dije mientras palpaba mi gema notando una pequeña grieta en ella.

\- Perla que te ha pasado- dijo mientras intentaba curar la grieta con su saliva, pero no paso nada. Granate se acerco y se asusto.

\- Hay que llevar a Perla a la fuente de Rose- dijo mientras Dewey me cogía en brazos.

\- ¿Es tan grave?- pregunto muy preocupado.

\- Si, si se rompe completamente se volverá un monstruo- dijo Granete mientras se dirigían al portal.

\- Pues a que esperamos- dijo Dewey mientras Granate activaba el portal.

Llegamos a la fuente y me dejaron sobre el agua. Una luz me envolvió. Cuando termino llevaba un vestido Aguamarina con un tul verde. Cuando recobre la conciencia me encontré con que todos estaban mirándome sorprendidos.

\- ¿ Que pasa ?- pregunte muy extrañada.

\- Tu gema- me dijeron y empecé a palparla.

\- Deberías mirar tu reflejo- dijo Granate. Mire a el agua y pude ver a que se referían, mi gema se avía vuelto de un tono celeste muy claro casi blanco. Mire mis brazos y eran de el mismo tono de color.

\- ¿Que a pasado?- pregunte asustada.

\- No o se, pero ya lo descubriremos- dijo Granate muy sonriente.

Dewey me cogió en brazos de nuevo y volvimos a beachcity. Ya allí Dewey y yo nos sentamos en la roca de la playa, ya era muy tarde y estaba anocheciendo. No sabía donde estaban las demás ni me importaba, lo que yo quería hacer era disculparme por aquel incidente que acabábamos de sufrir. No quería que Dewey me viera así, aunque no sabia por que, aquel estado de peligro podría a verse evitado si no se hubiera distraído y golpeado con una roca.

\- Siento haberlo arruinado todo- dije un poco cansada.

\- Eso ya no importa, ¿ estas bien se te ve cansada ?- dijo Dewey preocupado.

\- Tranquilo estoy bien- dije apunto de desmayarme. Dewey se alarmo y me cogió de nuevo en brazos.

\- Te llevare a tu aviación dudo siquiera que puadas transportarte a ella- dijo Dewey dirigiéndose a la casa.

\- Ya van tres veces hoy- dije haciendo que se riera. Entramos y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, el me dejo en la cama con Lapis.

\- Cuida bien de ella- dijo haciendo que me sonrojase.

\- Claro que lo are- dijo mientras Dewey salía de la habitación.

\- Hola Lapis- dije tumbada en la cama.

\- Me gusta tu nuevo color de piel ¿ como hiciste para lo de la gema ?- pregunto.

\- No lo se, estoy confusa- respondí.

\- Normal no todos los días se rompe tu gema- dijo Lapis.

\- Nunca se me había roto- dije.

\- Me lo imaginaba, siempre fuiste la precavida del grupo- dijo Lapis.

\- ¿ Donde estarán los demás?- pregunte.

\- No lo se exactamente- dijo Lapis.

Saque una foto de mi gema y nos quedamos observándola un rato antes de quedar dormidas en las camas. Que día mas largo había sido ojala no vuelva a romperse mi gema que susto me he llevado al descubrirlo. Pensé antes de caer en un profundo sueño en el que apareció Tigre y las demás, las echaba tanto de menos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola aquí la autora ya que veo que hay gente que por fin se interesa en esto y dadas mis ganas también de continuarla aquí tenéis otro capitulo.**_

 _ **El día de año viejo.**_

Hace unos días que llegaron las navidades, mis visitas de Steven y las demás se iban aminorando y ya casi no las veía en todo el día. Por contrarío este ultimo mes Dewey se había hacer cado mas a mí y la verdad yo... A ya me he vuelto a sonrojar, me pregunto porque me pasa esto, ya casi nunca pienso en Rose y mi corazón palpita cuando el se acerca a mí. Este nuevo sentimiento, a... ¿Qué me esta pasando? si hace tan solo dos meses seguía extrañando a Rose y me costaba no pensar en ella ¿por qué ya no la extraño? Lo mejor es que lo deje estar por ahora. Bueno uf... el agua esta empezando a estar muy fría hasta yo lo noto pero es soportable. De repente mientras nadaba llego Dewey con una chaqueta puesta y se dirigió a mi.

\- Em... Perla me preguntaba ¿podría sentarme con vosotros para ver los fuegos artificiales?- mi corazón latía a cien por hora y me puse las manos en las mejillas para que no notara mi rubor.

\- Vale- dije casi sin voz.

\- Nos vemos a media noche- dijo Dewey con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacía la ciudad.

Me reí un poco y deje mis mejillas ruborizadas al descubierto, y como siempre llego Amatista.

\- Hey P. Esta buena el agua- dijo con un chaquetón puesto mirando mi cara- u... ya ha estado aquí Dewey.

\- Amatista- dije con la cara totalmente azul.

\- Tranquila P. Era broma- dijo con una sonrisa burlona sentándose en la roca.

\- Uf...- ya estaba cansada de las bromas de Amatista.

No tardo en irse y dejarme sola. Me quede pensando y no me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, cuando me di cuenta Steven me estaba avisando de que teníamos que irnos. Lapis me agarro y me llevo asta la mata donde estaban sentados todos. Con tanto pensar se me había olvidado coger el jersey que Steven me había dejado las navidades pasadas y estaba muerta de frío. Frote mis manos con mis hombros intentando darme calor, entonces note como alguien me colocaba una chaqueta para calentarme. Me gire y pude ver a Dewey con. Entonces pude ver a Dewey mirando a el cielo el estaba... no, no puedo. Entonces Granate me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo.

\- Si puedes- estas palabras me aclararon un poco la mente.

Entonces comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, todos esos colores eran preciosos. Todos gritaron feliz año nuevo y Granate golpeo dos sartenes, creí que ya sabía que eso dañaba a los oídos de los humanos. Todo iba de maravilla, Jasper ya no nos puede molestar, Lapis estaba jugando con el liquido de un refresco, Peridot estaba mirando a los fuegos artificiales fascinada y yo sinceramente estaba pensando. Sin darme cuenta acabe con la cabeza en el hombro de Dewey, este se sonrojo me agarro. Sin saber como me dormí, a me estoy volviendo tan humana. Al día siguiente me desperté, estaba en mi cama y llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Dewey. Toque la suave prenda y me aferre a ella. Pude notar como alguien me hacía una foto, vi que Amatista estaba saliendo de mi cuarto le grite pero ella estaba llamando a Steven y Granate. Al rato me encontré a Granate y las demás observándome, todos sonreían de oreja a oreja sobre todo Granate. Entonces esta entro y los demás se fueron y me dejaron a solas con ella.

\- Perla puedo hablar contigo- dijo mientras me quitaba y doblaba la chaqueta.

\- Si ¿de que quieres hablar?- dije leyéndole la mente a Granate.

\- De las dudas que estas teniendo y tu confusión- dijo Granate.

\- ¿Que...?- dije yo mientras ella se sentaba al lado mía.

\- Te puedo ayudar, y tus sentimientos no pasan desapercibidos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Si de verdad puedas ayudarme hazlo- dije salpicando un poco el agua de mis fuentes.

\- Ese nuevo sentimiento es algo que debes apreciar y guardan con mucho aprecio, pues es el único que podrá solucionar tus dudas. Y te daré un pequeño primer empujón, Dewey es la clave para entender este sentimiento- dijo alejándose con una sonrisa.

\- Pero eso es todo- dije un poco confundida.

\- No necesitas saber mas- dijo ella- solo sigue tu corazón.

Uf esto me esta matando, no se que hacer dije mientras Peridot entraba en la habitación y me miraba.

\- No sabía que estabas aqui Perla- dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Que te pasa Peri?- pregunte extrañada.

\- ¿Alguna vez sen¡tiste que no tenias fuerzas para expresar lo que sientes?- esa pregunta me choco yb me acorde de Rose.

\- Si- dije un poco melancolica.

\- ¿Me podrías ayudar no se como decirle?- me dijo casi sin voz.

\- Solo te daré un consejo. No tardes mucho en decirselo y ya esta, tu dolor sera menor que si no te lo hubiera aclarado- dije mitrando triste a el agua.

Peridot salió de la habitación y me quede pensando en todo. Si le huviera divho a Rose lo que sentia ahora me encontraría mucho mejor, por lo menos me lo habría explicado todo. ¿Por qué ya no siento nada por ella? todo es tan extraño desde hace un mes. Ar... ¿que me esta pasando? no entiendo nada, si solo pudiera comprender que me esta pasando. Y que tiene que ver Dewey es esto, el no ha hecho nada malo de hecho es muy simpático y... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Steven entró ha verla.

\- ¿Perla estas bien?- dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi.

\- No es nada Steven solo estoy un poco confundida- dije acariciándole sus rizos.

\- Granate está muy extraña- dijo Steven- sobre todo cuando estas con Dewey.

\- Tranquilízate Steven no pasa nada- dije mientras dejaba de acariciarle el pelo.

Steven se quedo conmigo y trajo unos artilugios humanos. Se pasa mucho rato peinándome y me asuste un poco cuando empezó a tacarme el pelo ¿Qué estará haciendo?


End file.
